


Trials Of Motherhood

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Futanari, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Near Death Experiences, Pregnancy, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Sakura Haruno and her wife Karin are happily married with two beautiful daughters, Midoriko and Kasumi, soon Karin gets pregnant again and she and Sakura prepare to welcome their third daughter into the world but a bitter and angry Sasuke has sinister intentions in store for the happy couple.





	Trials Of Motherhood

Trials Of Motherhood

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

Sakura Haruno and her wife Karin are happily married with two beautiful daughters, Midoriko and Kasumi, soon Karin gets pregnant again and she and Sakura prepare to welcome their third daughter into the world but a bitter and angry Sasuke has sinister intentions in store for the happy couple.

Chapter One: End Of Tranquility

 "Kasumi Haruno get your behind in here and clean up this room, now," Karin Haruno says sternly but gently. The seven year-old and oldest daughter of Karin and Sakura Haruno's two daughters came running inside the house, her pink hair which had been in a neat braid is now a total mess and is all over the place.

 "Your Mom is coming home from a long mission Kasumi, and I want the house to be spotless for her,"

 "Yes, Mommy," Kasumi said as her little sister, Midoriko walked into the kitchen from the dining room with an empty bowl in her hands.

"Mommy, is Momma Sakura really coming home this time?" four year-old Midoriko asks, Karin smiles warmly and kneels down in front of her youngest daughter.

"Yes sweetie, Momma Sakura is indeed coming home to us, Midoriko." Karin swooned, as she longed to see and touch her lovely wife once more.

Sakura Haruno was beyond exhausted, she, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji had just finished an S ranked mission in the Hidden Rain Village, now all Sakura was to go home to Karin and the girls and maybe sleep for at least a solid week.

Sakura smiled when she reached her house, the heavenly aroma of shrimp tempura emanated from the open kitchen window. It had been seven agonizingly long months that the pinkette had been away from the people that she loves the most.Sakura then pulled out her key before walking up to the front door and unlocking it and going inside.

"Karin, girls, I'm home," Sakura called out,

Karin, Midoriko, and Kasumi all rushed into the foyer, their faces all aglow at the sign of Sakura,

"Welcome home, dearest Sakura." Karin greets her wife.

"Welcome home, Momma Sakura, we are glad that you have returned safely to us " Midoriko says to her Mother.

The Haruno family then sits down and enjoyed their meal together.

After dinner Sakura decided to take a shower, she grabbed a towel, washcloth, and robe from the closet before entering the bathroom and stripping down. Immediately her hard, throbbing cock sprung free of its constraints and stood at attention.

Sakura sighed as she turned on the water and stepped into the shower, Sakura grabbed her erect penis with her left hand and began moving her hand up and down the shaft, closing her eyes and moaning quietly Sakura leaned back against the shower door as she enjoyed pleasuring herself. Sakura came all over her hand and let out a relieved sigh before she slid down and sat on the shower floor and closed her tired green eyes,

"Hey, honey you ok in there?" Karin asked, hearing no answer the redhead opens the door and goes into the bathroom.

"Sakura are you OK in...here?" Karin asked as Sakura spun around to face her wife and lover, Karin's eyes were instantly drawn to Sakura's enormous penis dangling between her legs.

"Babe, do you know how much I've missed you?" Karin asked as she shut the bathroom door and walked over to a waiting Sakura,

"I can imagine it was as much as I missed you and our girls " Sakura said before wrapping Karin in her strong arms tenderly, Karin buried her face into Sakura's pink tresses and inhaled the scent of her beloved.

The next thing Sakura knew Karin's supple lips were crashing into hers, Karin quickly went and locked the bathroom door before returning to Sakura. Karin then methodically undressed in front of Sakura, which only heightened her wife's arousal.

Karin got down on her knees and started working Sakura over. Sakura stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

Karin giggled a little. "Excited?"

"Uh-huh. Mmmmm!" groaned Sakura as Karin wrapped her hot mouth around Sakura's rock hard shaft.

"Mmmmm … mm..." Karin sensually moans around Sakura's hard cock while gently lapping her tongue around the pinkette's member.

Karin lifts her eyes and looks up at Sakura while she slowly sucks her cock.

"OHHHHH! YEEEESSSS! OH KARIN! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura wailed.

Karin pulls herself closer to Sakura, taking in more of her massive shaft. Sakura gasped and let out a weak squeal.

"Yes … mmm … ahh … I've missed you so much..." Sakura licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Karin as she slides her soft, wet tongue around Sakura's cock as she easily sucks Sakura's rigid shaft.

Karin's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Sakura's hard shaft as she bobs her head easily on Sakura's cock. The sultry, desirable redhead lathers Sakura's cock with her saliva.

"Ahhhh... Mmmmm…" Sakura licks her lips as Karin continues to blow her.

The sultry redhead slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Sakura's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on her cock as Karin takes Sakura deeper into her sensual mouth.

"Mmmmm..." Karin sensually moans around Sakura's throbbing cock as Karin's hot, wet mouth fills with her sweet cum. Karin presses her sultry lips around her wife's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Sakura's throbbing cock.

Karin slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her head back, after swallowing more of Sakura's cum.

"Sakura, let's move to the bed." Karin whispered. "A-all right." Sakura replied.

The two nude women quickly made their way to the master bedroom, Sakura shoved Karin onto the bed and straddled her,

Sakura parts Karin's legs and entered Karin slowly, very slowly. Sakura kept going as far as she could inside Karin. Sakura held her weight on her forearms. Karin immediately wrapped her legs around Sakura's waist as the pinkette began thrusting in and out of Karin, which caused Karin to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, S-Sakura, right there." Karin moaned as Sakura grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Karin's.

"OHHHH!" Karin moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Sakura continued to ravage her body, Sakura arched her back as she came inside Karin, flooding her womb with her semen.

Karin sighed as her wife's semen began flowing into her womb, Karin arched her back begging Sakura for more.

"Mmmmm! Baby, you feel so good inside of me!" Karin screamed as Sakura came inside her for the fourth time in twenty minutes, Sakura sighed as she collapsed on top of Karin and laid her head down on her ample chest. Karin was wearing a content smile as she stroked Sakura's soft pink hair.

"Welcome home, Sakura," Karin said before closing her eyes and falling asleep in Sakura's loving embrace.

Karin woke up the next morning, still in Sakura's arms, Karin smiled as she felt Sakura's massive shaft still inside her. Sasuke had never taken Karin to the heights of pleasure and lust that she had experienced last night with her Wife, Karin just wanted to stay in bed like this with her Wife all day, but Karin knew that she had to register Kasumi for the Academy,

"Sakura sweetheart, you stay here and rest while I hop in the shower before I go and take Kasumi to get registered at the Academy," Karin leans down and whispers into her Wife's left ear.


End file.
